One Wish
by Arie Davion
Summary: ::Finished:: R&R! (If you could make one wish, what would yours be?)
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:  
  
This fanfic is (obviously) based on the wonderful world of Ah! Megami- sama! Which just so happens t\to beone of my favorite animes. I have been craving for a long time to write a short, or long story that is basedon my ideas and thoughts of what would i do in that situation...sort of thing. I strted out with a very dark side, where i was thinking of a self insert, where at the end i would die. (*g* isn't that possitive!?!) I will have to admit i was going through a very hard time in my life. But after reading it through, i erased it and decided to start over.  
  
I never reall got a good idea of how to start it and work on it for more then just a few hours without the help of my Roomie, Ryuu (Jodi) and a few other good friends of mine (Carl, Shawn, Leanne, Michelle, etc.). Each one had thier own ways of helping me, and i thank you.  
  
About the story of Arie Korusetsu, It's a self insert, where a make a wish of being Belldandy's Twin..er..well.."I wish i had a Twin like you." All my life i wish that I had a twin, or a friend that i could talk to. And at starting this Fanfic from when i was 15, and then having the fanfic reoccur when i'm 18, i was alone, and quite literally my only friends were the books that i read. I didn't even know what anime was (except for Sailor moon, but at that age (in that year), who didn't?). Then it goes on into the word of AMG! and i meet up with the characters there, descovering that Instead of getting along with Urd, anmd not Skuld, i switchedit around, for a change, and added a few Love interests in it. But, Only being 15 at heart (even after a physical transformation to approx 18) Arie was left flattered but overwhelmed with the whole thing, until about 3-5 years later, she meets her soul mate...but that comes later! ^-^  
  
Legalities (…and Such):  
  
Oh My Goddess/Ah Megami-sama characters and plot bases copyright by Kosuke Fujishima/Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo. And in no way am I gaining anything from this fanfic, other then to have something to do, so suing me wouldn't be worth your while, cause I have to go to school, so I'm broke!  
  
One thing that i admire most about AMG! is are all the wonderful fanfics that are dedicated to AMG! by brilliant writers. One of my favorites is Brett Handy. After reading his fanfics i feel that i know him. but other then that...well,. i really liked his character and how he portrayed himself in that situation. Now, when i fist started my fanfic (the dark one) i had emailed him, asking if i could use his character in some of my fanfics, or as part of it, hence getting the permission to use his creations of Peaple within the AMG! world. And with Luck, he Agreed. Now, after I get farther along, i AM sending him a more complete copy of it. (Website: http://www.ozanime.com/darkwind )  
  
Also, If you REALLY don't like it, don't read it, or else tell me what you didn't like about it. If you did, tell me what you did like about it. Just don't say that it sucked with out an excuse, cause that's just rude. I love getting comments on my writings, cause i AM new at it, and i DO make mistakes, and i want to know what i can do to make it better! ^-^ Suggestions and comments are welcome, just don't expect me to follow TOO many of the suggestions..*weg weg*  
  
Well, Peace out, and Angel's Rule! (which reminds me..Arie needs an Angel...*evil thoughts*)  
  
Love Always  
  
Arie K.  
  
(Aka: Andrea) 


	2. Chaper One The Wish

* * *  
  
Introduction  
  
* * *  
  
Urd sighed as she watched the nursery from her time bubble. The baby with the goddess marking cooed in her arms. The baby girl that was below her choked on it's cries. A tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't save this one. It was against her orders.  
  
Why did he have to give me this assignment? Urd shifted the baby goddess in her arms, Even though it saves the life of this goddess, from a time that I don't even know. I looked; this goddess has no birth date, but today.... but...the year...But this innocent baby...this human baby....why?.........  
  
Urd yawned as she glanced at the clock in the room below; 7 am.  
  
She didn't understand Kami-sama's plan. She never did, but she knew when to follow. He asked for her specifically for this assignment, and that was a rare honour for a goddess, especially of her stature.  
  
She watched as the nurse sighed, pulling a blanket over the baby's limp body as the cries desisted, and an annoying beep continues through the now life-less room.  
  
Freezing time, Urd came out of her time bubble and walked over to the baby that was now dead on the cold table, blood drooling from it's mouth as a hideous rash covered it's whole neck, she guessed that its what killed the baby, choked as it comes out of its became taunt around its neck, crushing the tiny wind pipe.  
  
Urd shuttered as she floated up the life less form to replace it with the babe in her arms. The live baby stirred and let out a small cry as she was placed on the cold table. The goddess markings already starting to fade from the potion that she was given from Kami-sama. (With instructions for her not to tamper with it either., which was followed by an eye-rolling Urd.)  
  
With a thin thread of lightning, she cause a smaller burn to occur on the live baby's neck, and then added a small mark on her chest, right above the right breast as a sign. It was what looked like a winged angel, but in a few years the mark will not show, and no one would know but her (and Kami- sama, of course) who she really was. The wings mark immediately started to fade. Unless, of course, Kami-sama decided that it was time for Asgard and for Hell to know about this Goddess.  
  
"Good luck, little one." Urd whispered as she quickly cleaned the blood from the baby that now disappeared to a different dimension. (most likely to be drowned cause it's dead...there was not even a soul that had formed within the baby, but Urd still couldn't help but feel heavy hearted over the whole situation.)  
  
"May the gods and Goddesses watch over you, till you return to us once again." And with that Urd re-entered her time dimension, wiping the tears that snuck through her guard, as time started to continue and the solid beep started to create a rhythm of a healthy baby girl in the maternity ward at Surrey Memorial Hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1 ~ One Wish  
  
**15 years later**  
  
* * *  
  
Noise of lunch hour filled the hallways as the bell rung for a second time. And student rushed to their lockers, chatting away with their friends as though only they existed. Ignoring the blonde haired girl that sat in the back corner with her nose stuck in a book. No one saw her, not one care as they all went on their way.  
  
Looking up, Andrea soon saw that the classroom was empty of all students and her teacher was cleaning up her things and getting ready for lunch and her next class. Closing the cover of her almost finished book, she then headed to her usual eating spot; the Library.  
  
Pushing open the doors, Andrea walked down the familiar hallway greeting the librarian and then headed to the little corner where she usually snuck in her lunch while she read away her lunch hour. Sighing Andrea pulled out her book from her backpack and then started to read away. She could not help but thinking how boring her life really was, and how much she wished to have someone there to talk to.  
  
* * *  
  
Belldandy looked up from her knitting as the phone started to ring. Setting the needles down and setting the yarn so that way it didn't roll away, She stood up and headed towards the ringing phone. Reaching down to pick up the receiver, and answered with her usual cheerful welcome.  
  
"Hello, Morsato residence."  
  
"..." (What I can't tell you what he's saying!)  
  
"Lord!" She listened to the voice on the other end, nodding her head slightly. "I understand." And with that she put the phone down, just as Urd walked out of her hobby room into the hallway.  
  
"Who was that?" Belldandy started at the phone. "..Bell..?!"  
  
"I have to answer a wish." Urd stared at her.  
  
"But I thought that you can't do that until your done with this wish to Keiichi?"  
  
Belldandy shook her head, "It seems that duty calls." She turned to Urd and smiled with a laugh behind her eyes. "Please Keichii-san know where I am if he beats me home, k?" Urd nodded as Belldandy transformed into her goddess uniform. And with a blink, a streak of blue disappeared through the mirror, leaving Urd to her own thoughts as an explosion threw open the door to Skuld Lab.  
  
Ignoring the cough in from the other room, Urd couldn't help but wonder, "If she could answer wishes, why start now? If she can't, Why this time?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Andrea sighed as she slid off her bed, pulling off her earphones. Looking out the window, swirls of November snow fluttered under the bright streetlights. Stretching out her legs, she then headed to the bathroom. She really didn't feel like doing her homework for the weekend. So as usual she pulled out the latest book. It wasn't that she was bored or anything, she just loved to read. It seemed that anything of the written word took her away to a place far from here.  
  
Far from a boring life of no dreams and school. In the books she could live out their life, the characters feelings, and thoughts, all the while growing her own. She could fall in Love with the Prince, or the lowly stableman, or the cutest to the sweetest guy in town. And then be swept off her feet as the feelings are returned. She could have adventure of running for her life cause some one wanted to kill you cause you saw something that you weren't meant to be shown. Or to be the world's greatest detective and solve the murder that has everyone but you baffled.  
  
No, she didn't read because she was bored, she read because she felt that there was something missing that she found through the eyes of the writer.  
  
Glancing at the clock in her room, and reading 2:54, she yawned and sleepily wandered into the hallway. '...You really need to go to bed on time, girl, or else your teachers will start sending letters home saying that you sleep in class too often...' reprimanded the voice in her head.  
  
'Yeah, I know...but it's out of habit now!' She thought back.  
  
'That's no excuse and you know it!' Andrea pushed open the bathroom door, unsuccessfully stopping a second yawn. Looking in the mirror, she failed at first to notice the slight differences in the mirror, or just dismissing it for the late night. It was about 3 am, after all!  
  
Rubbing she eyes, Andrea took a second look and blinked her eyes and then rubbed them again. The image that she saw was just like her, but didn't move like her, as if she was looking at a painting of herself, only it wasn't her.  
  
Looking closer into the mirror the image blinked and then started to look a little startled as well, only the Andrea in the mirror had some sort of markings on her face, and a blue shimmery dress, unlike anything that she had ever seen, and her hair was much longer, but still the same colour. Reaching a hand to her face, she saw the image do the same, touching where the supposedly markings were. Then the sudden image leaped forward, startling Andrea to the back wall, and the image fully came out of the mirror, only to float a few inches of the ground, and smile. Andrea, being careful to be quiet, slid to the floor and looked up at the familiar image of her, ...only not her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Belldandy!" The girl said in a whispering singsong voice. Letting off a warm smile and a calming sense of peace. "I'm here to grant you one wish."  
  
"WHA..?!?" Andrea quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. She did NOT want to wake up her parents, they would KILL her if they found out she had stayed up late reading again. She then brought her voice down to a whisper. "What? Who are you?....What are you?"  
  
The girl giggled, and the repeated her self, adding a few bits here and there, "I'm Belldandy, Goddess First Class, and I'm here to grant you one wish"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you are one of very few that qualify for a wish."  
  
Andrea was totally confused. 'Is this for real? A Goddess?? As if there was such things.' Andrea looked up at Belldandy, slightly skeptical, 'but then again. One wish, eh? Gee, if I could have one wish. a friend would be nice, like one that I could trust, or maybe for my sister to be nicer....wait that doesn't work...I don't think. what else could I wish for?' Belldandy floated to the ground and sat across from her in the small bathroom. And she waited as Andrea thought through everything that she ever wanted. '..an adventure...a friend....an interesting life....God! I don't know..Wait a minute?!!'  
  
"You thought of one?" Belldandy looked into her eyes, quizzically. Andrea nodded. Looking over Belldandy, Andrea could just feel the love and warmth all over the girl, as if she could tell her anything. And she didn't even _know_ her! Collecting her thoughts, Andrea thought of how to word her wish.  
  
"I wish...I wish..." Belldandy looked at her pleased that she would fulfill another dream of a girl.  
  
"I Wish..that I could have a twin sister, just like you."  
  
Without a moments hesitation, a bright light shone from the markings on Belldandy's forehead, and she started to float up. Tilting her head up, a brilliant light beamed froward as a great power filled the room, scattering everything that was not tied down, creating what seemed like a vacuum, or a whirl wind in the tiny bathroom. Andrea covered her eyes as her sisters powdered make-up showered her face. Hiding from anything else, she didn't open her eyes up until the thundering noise stopped. She didn't even think of her parents, as she looked upon the face of Belldandy. All she could see was confusion and a bit of fear as she whispered, "Wish approved." Looking down at Andrea, she could see curiosity flow from her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear!" She whispered, although not quietly enough for Andrea not to hear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"..Do you have a phone?"  
  
Andrea nodded, "Yeah, downstairs in the kitchen." Belldandy then grabbed her hand and then pulled her to where she had indicated. Placing the phone at her ear, she typed in a long series of numbers, *'Gee, I hope that that's not long distance!'* and then she started to whisper into the phone, and nodded a few times and then hung up. Looking at Andrea, she looked confused, but kept her composure.  
  
"Who was that? Who did you call?" Andrea asked.  
  
"That was Kami-sama, or if you prefer 'Lord'."  
  
Too confused over the whole situation, Andrea decided to just play along...it's got to be a dream!  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
Belldandy pause for a second, "That I have to bring you to Asgard, to the heavenly Courts."  
  
Shaking her head, she itched a spot on her forehead, and then nodded to Belldandy.  
  
"Asgard? Where's that?"  
  
"That's heaven." Andrea thought for a moment, and then spoke.  
  
"I will go with you. But can you answer me this?" Belldandy nodded. "Is this a dream? and if it isn't...how is this real?" The other girl thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid that this isn't a dream. But I don't know how to prove to you that this is real." She paused for a second and then continued. "I know that this may be a big step, but what you know of this life (using her eyes to indicate the house and everything in it) may cease to exist for you. I know that if it wasn't in the Lords plans, the wish wouldn't be approved, but..." She shook her head. "I don't know how to answer this, but Kami-sama would know." Andrea nodded.  
  
"I'll go. Just let me leave a note." Belldandy nodded, although not seeing it even worthwhile. Walking over to the junk drawer beside the fridge, she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen and a broken pencil. Putting the pencil back, Andrea scribbled the pen on a corner of the paper only to find that it works. She then left in on the dining room table, and then followed Belldandy back to the bedroom.  
  
"Wait! I can't leave looking like this!" Andrea pointed out to her sweat pants and tanktop that she usually wore to bed. Rushing back into her room, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white shirt over the tight blue tank top that she was already wearing and then wrapping a fuzzy blue scarf around her neck out of habit from the winter season, she walked back to the bathroom. And with that, Belldandy took Andrea's hand, and then leaned into the mirror. Andrea closed her eyes as she was sucked into the bright light.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter Two Asgard

I forgot to do this with my last fan fic, but all rights are reserved, and all characters belong to their rightfull owners, the characters from Oh my God (which I asked permission to use), and the characters from AMG all belong to their owners.. At one point there will be a crossover with Tenchi (roomie's fanfic)..But that's later!  
  
****  
  
Andrea stumbled out of the mirror, clutching Belldandy's hand. A soft cry escaped as she landed on her backside, being so unused to travelling like the goddesses! Standing up, rubbing her rear, Andrea looked around her and stared!! She was in Asgard, and never had she seen such a sight. Everyone has their own definition of heaven, but nothing compared to this!! Her jaw must have been hanging low, because Belldandy gave a slight cough.  
  
"This is Heaven?"  
  
Belldandy nodded her head. "Although this is heaven, Heaven is very large, so it is split into many sections. This here is Asgard, and where all of the highest gods and goddesses dwell, and run ygurstraal (sp?) which is basically what's keeps Earth functioning, and working properly." They walked down a long hallway that was white with a soft glow, and passing a few doorways that had no labels that she herself could read. Belldandy gave a slight tour as they walked on down the hallways, Andrea just scratched her forehead. She just couldn't believe that she was here to begin with...well, like she ever imagined going to heaven before she died, but considering the itch on her forehead was very real indeed, Andrea decided that it might not be a dream after all. As they walked down the hallways, they went passed a mirror, and Andrea good a glimpse of what looked like her (or was it Belldandy?) and a blue haired girl. Doing a double take, she looked back in the mirror, only to see her own reflection and Belldandy's.  
  
"What is it?" Belldandy looked at her with a bit of worry on her face (as usual if she thinks that anything is about to go bad.)  
  
Andrea shook her head; "It's nothing." And then with a shrug, she followed Belldandy down the hall.  
  
It seemed like they had been walking for hours, (well technically, they kept on stopping at a few places, cause there were a few of the gods and goddesses that were very curious about the newcomer in their mist, especially this one fellow. Something just triggered in Andrea's mind that she had known him before.  
  
"Hello Belldandy, and.." The young gentleman took a step back when he noticed Andrea. He was quite the handsome fellow. Tall with blonde spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. What beautiful eyes, like pools of splendor. And he seemed at lose for words. "..It can't be!! is it."  
  
Belldandy gave him a serious look to watch what he said. He saw and shook his head. Reaching out his hand in greeting towards Andrea, "I'm Kayzetsu, god of Patience. Pleased to meet you." His eyes sparked as she took his hand and shook it softly.  
  
"Konnichi wa, I'm Andrea." he then lifted up her hand and then kissed it gently, causing her cheeks to light up.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. And I hope that our paths cross again." He smiled and was about to leave, but pause, "Oh! And call me Kyo." he winked and walked off in another direction. It wasn't until Belldandy lightly touched Andrea's shoulder that she was pulled out of her little trance. Without saying a thing, they continued on their way.  
  
Andrea wasn't so sure what the significance of that meeting was. Like how he seemed to do a double take when he first saw her. Did he really recognize her from al long time ago? Or was it just that she resembled someone that he had known.  
  
She wasn't given much time to think about it, for she was taken into a huge room. It looked like a courtyard, but only everything was raised up on platforms, with mystic writing that looked familiar, but wasn't sure that she could read it. There was a very high ceiling that well, didn't look like a ceiling at all but just walls that went on forever, but didn't, and then topped with solid blue sky, the right colour of sky that would be perfect for going for a walk, or playing at the beach. It was funny, but from the vibes that she was getting from Belldandy...that this wan't her usual self. But then, what IS Belldandy's 'usual self'? Andrea sighed, and the stopped behind Belldandy as they stood at the center of this platform.  
  
"Come forward, my Child." Never had she heard such an overpowering voice. With small steps, Andrea walked forward, slightly awed of such a presence, and then ready to just if anything was to jump out of her. Her hands played with her blue scarf, as she sopped about a foot away from the edge.  
  
"Very good." There was a slight pause; she didn't dare say a word. "Do you know why you are here child?" Andrea shook her head, whispering, "I thought that I did, but now I do not know. I feel that there is another reason that I am here, other then being granted a simple wish." She didn't know why, but for some funny reason, Andrea was not afraid to say the doubts that seemed to tickle the back of her mind. A soft chuckle came from the highest platform. And she knew who was up there.  
  
"You are right, daughter. You are here for another reason. But are you ready to learn who you really are?"  
  
Andrea did a double take, "What do you mean, my Lord?" There was another chuckle. It seemed so natural to call Kami-sama 'My Lord'. It was as if she were here before.  
  
"You may not know who you really are, but come, and I will show you. But I must ask you this, for, though I have the power, and the say. It is your choice right now to choose your destiny."  
  
Although she was slightly confused, she felt no fear. Looking back, she say that Belldandy was now gone from sight, but in her place stood a tall young man with brown hair and (green??) eyes. Looking back to the platform, Andrea took a deep breath.  
  
"I believe that I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be asking me if you knew that I was not ready for what I am to face." There words came out of her mouth, and never had she felt such a sensation, for they were words that were coming from her own lips, but were they really hers...yes they were. But it scared her a bit. "...I know nothing as to what is to become of this, but...I have now many questions, and I'm afraid that the only way of answering them is by asking you." The god behind her chuckled. Looking back she saw the god stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"She is ready, my Lord." He looked at her and winked, and Andrea nodded back to him.  
  
"Very well. Brett?"  
  
Brett turned her around and looked at her in the eyes. I'm to take you to your past. Do not be afraid, for I'm with you. It is only a remission of your past, it can't hurt you, well again, anyways." Andrea nodded, and with that he placed his hands on the side of her head, and then using his left hind, he touched the itchy spot on her forehead (which magically stopped itching) and then her cheeks, just below her eyes. Her then pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Light spun around her as the last thing the she heard was.. "Don't be afraid...I Am here."  
  
It was the voice of Kami-sama.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter Three Rememberance

Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
Yes, this is going to be longer then chapter two. ^-^"  
  
***  
  
Andrea blinked as she gazed out onto the battlefield below her. Brett standing behind her.  
  
*where am I?*  
  
*You are here in your mind, the memory that you had once lost*  
  
*oh*  
  
Andrea looked down and saw the fury of clouds of dust, and the clanking of metal and sounds of thunder and lightning. Powers of great intensity shot back and forth on both sides. Voices filled the air of war cries and cries of those that had fallen. It was a war against Heaven and Hell. There were gods that she didn't recognize, and those that seemed familiar, and then also gods that she had seen while walking in the heavenly courts ion Asgard. Three poked out of the crowd immensely. Two...was it two??...Well, one was Belldandy, and then one was Kyo, and the other was....HER!!??!!  
  
Andrea did a double take. There was no way that that could be her..but..it was..She peered down, squinting her eyes against battle that raged on before her. She watched as the goddess with long white hair fell to the ground, and Belldandy fell to her side. Andrea just stared. The memories flew through her mind. ...*"Urd!!! ....Belldandy!! not now! we need to keep going! Let the tears come later......(Moans filled the air)...Urd............."*  
  
What looked like to be her, Andrea, a normal teen that just loved to read fantasy novels, started to fight to the teeth, keeping any near demon away from the fallen goddess, which she presumed was Urd, she didn't know why, but she knew.  
  
Belldandy stood up and started to help her twin in the fight. they looked at each other she saw a nod from between the two, and then there was a light chanting. She could here the voices of the two chanting together, in one voice, as a soft glow surrounded the pair. soon they started to rise, hand in hand they floated in the air till they were about a meter from the ground. Everyone, save Urd, and those that had fallen, stepped away. the demons that were close screamed in fear and ran in the opposite direction, killing anything that got it their way. till eventually their own comrades killed them, unknowing why they had run, only to see the glowing pair, and to repeat the actions of those that they desperately killed only to save their own hides.  
  
*Wind of change, wind of heart, break these seals that bind us, let loose the power of the Almighty, let us bring down the fire of heaven against the fire of hell, Oh winds of Heart, break these seals!* The twins cried in unison.  
  
The soft glow grew brighter to the point that Andrea had to shield her eyes, even though she was standing miles away. When she dared to look once more, not only did she see Belldandy in different clothes, but she also had a different symbol on her head. She was in her ultimate form. Beside her was a girl that looked strangely like her, but also, well, surprisingly dressed like the fallen goddess Urd. only, her hair was Blue!!?!!  
  
The battle raged on, Belldandy sent forward great balls of Ki energy, while the Blue haired girl shot just as powerful blue streams of Ki energy from a great quaterstaff that she held in her hand.  
  
*But, who is that, that is me?* Brett nodded from beside her. He was absorbed in the battle, for (she guessed) he had not seen this battle. She did not see his face amongst the gods and demons. Andrea then turned her attention to lone Demons that stood in the middle. But from what she could tell, they were of a higher authority then those Demons around her.  
  
*Who are they?* Andrea thought to Brett, pointing in the Direction of the two Demons.  
  
*One is Akuma. He's the one that is a bit taller then the other. He is a Devil, and is the highest in all of hell, save Satan.* He then shuttered involuntarily, and then recovered. *The other is a Deamon. He has higher power then the other demons, plus he is twice as strong. Although I do not remember his name, he is in second line of becoming a Devil. He has one job that he has to complete, then he can rise.*  
  
*What does he have to do.*  
  
Brett paused for a second, and then continued.  
  
*Kill you.*  
  
*WHAT?!?!* Andrea did a double take. "Why me?" She forgot to think, and just yelled at him, causing to wince a slight bit. He just shrugged, as they turned to see the twins blown out of the sky from some unknown Ki blast.  
  
*"No!!!......(screams surrounded her as people rushed to help. She tried to rise, but the pain in her side was just too great.)...We need a healer! And fast! Three Norns are down! ....(She tried to rise again, searching for Belldandy through the blood that was streaking through her eyes.) n..Bell- chan.....BELL-CHAN!! (she screamed her sisters name as the thunder filled her mind and the pain over whelmed her. Darkness was fading and filling her mind.)....Bell....."*  
  
Andrea stared down as both Twins collapsed. A dark laughter filled the air, and she looked to see Akuma and the Deamon laughing on their high horses.  
  
*Calesta....* Andrea whispered. Brett just looked at her and decided to say nothing.  
  
The battle kept raging on. More fell, and the laughter filled the air as the Devil and the Deamon shot out random bursts of Ki energy, as if it were a game. it was a game, to them...  
  
Belldandy and her twin lay there. It got to the point where Andrea could take it no longer....THEY WERE GOING TO LOSE!!. But just as she was about to yell a battle cry, Brett held on to her shoulder. *WE must go.* Andrea tried to object, but she could barley keep herself from not breathing. With that, a Bright light shone around her. Tears filled her eyes and she accepted the path that would soon lay in front of her.  
  
***  
  
Andrea fell to her knees, just being caught by the arms of Brett, and another goddess that was now standing beside her. It was Belldandy. Andrea looked into her eyes, and saw the pain and tears. *She knew..she remembers......but do I?*  
  
"That is you, Arie."  
  
"Arie?" Andrea stared to where Kami-sama was. "I'm Andrea!! I read books, I like to write. How can that girl that's down there, in my so-called memory, be me? So what if we look alike, that can't be me. I got no powers like that. I can't even DYE my hair that colour blue!! How can that be me?....." she started to fall to her knees as her voice slowed and softened to a whisper. "....i'm Andrea......i'm.." She then started to weep.  
  
Never had she felt such a lose. But it wasn't over her innocence, but over knowing how true it was. she didn't know it, but it was true. She remembered it. It didn't end that way....Kami-sama came, and sent one warning shot, scattering the Whole Hell army....she remembered..... Belldandy..... Bell-Chan.....she was in recovery for weeks, and she couldn't see her. Her burns weren't nearly so bad as Bell's. She remembered the Valkirians having to force her out, threatening to put her in the bed beside her sister.....she remembered....  
  
Parts of what she was she didn't fully understand. Much was still fuzzy and thrown about in bite and pieces. She slowly pulled back her tears, and started to stand, Brett helping in holding her up.  
  
"Who is Calesta?" Brett asked, stabilizing Andrea, and handing her a tissue from the back of his pocket.  
  
"He's a Deamon, and is next in line to join Akuma as a Devil." Whispered Andrea, as she looked up towards Kami-sama. There was a silent pause.  
  
"Yes, You are right. He is a Deamon. His final goal in becoming a Devil is to kill you, Arie."  
  
Andrea stepped back, "Why am I Arie now? Just because I know a glimpse of a past that I can't even comprehend in being real, and now I'm expected to be this Arie? And what does this become of my wish, all I asked was for a twin, someone who would understand me for who I am, not who everyone else wants me to be."  
  
Brett shook his head as Kami-sama spoke.  
  
"Just by knowing your past does not change WHO you are. It's what you are that was preserved when you were placed in a life of mortals. Your wish changed when you were to know this. Time got sped up a bit, that's all."  
  
"Oh really! and when was I supposed to find this out? when I die?!?"  
  
A chuckle rang out, "You can't really die. You're immortal now. But really, you weren't suppose to find out about this until...well, not at least until you would be 18 or so."  
  
Andrea just shook her head, and brushed off Brett's hold on her, assuring him that she was fine."  
  
"Well, all I know is that I'm a goddess..of what I don't even know, and that some deamon has to kill me in order to get more powerful. But why me?" Kami-sama didn't answer. Andrea just glared up at his plateau. Then the thought occurred to her, "Who IS my twin, anywise?"  
  
"Belldandy, the Goddess of the Present."  
  
***  
  
After those final words, Andrea was dismissed and then put into another goddess's care.  
  
"We need to fit you again in your goddess out fit! Oh Dear, you have shrunk a bit since you left us, maybe if we age you a few years..." The chatter continued as Andrea was pulled along like a puppy down the long corridors. Passing mirror, and nodding to various gods and goddesses that they passed.  
  
"Step in here." She did so. walking through the door she noticed a very small room that had walls sheeted in a silver metal that had not a single seem, even where the door...was...?? There was no door!!!  
  
Andrea could feel the energy around the room filled her body, and she could feel the bones and her skin grow, as if she was being aged at a very fast rate. Her clothes disappeared from around her body, and She used her hands to cover what she could, but surprisingly enough, she could tell that it was neither cold, nor not in the room. Closing her eyes, the world spun as she lost momentary control of her body. Just when she thought that it would never stop, her feet came to rest on the ground that supported her shaky legs. She hadn't even noticed that she was air born till she could feel the solid ground at her feet.  
  
Like magic, the door to another room open that had a set of clothes hanging on a hanger.  
  
*Gee, I guess that I should change into these.* She thought to herself, and the mentally thwaped herself for stating such an obvious fact. Slipping into each piece, she felt strangely different. What normally wouldn't fit - fit, and the each peace felt as if it were made for her body. After she was done, all she could think of was finding a mirror.  
  
Although it felt that too much of her skin was bare, she had also pointed out to herself that some of the goddesses that she had watched as she was walking down the hallways wore close to the same, only with a different spin, in accordance to their body type. Shrugging, Andrea just walked out the door where she was greeted by the other goddess (that got strangely shorter).  
  
"Ah! Much better. I bet you want to see what it looks like, right?" Without saying another word, she ushered Andrea to a mirror, and all she could do was stare at her reflection.  
  
*...this ...is..ME?!!?*  
  
What she saw was her, but not. Not only did she have breasts, and a figure, but her height was a bit taller, and her hair a bit longer (Although, not as long as Belldandy's). She was wearing a black turtleneck type top that ended just above her waist, and with 4 belts (two in the back) held up (connecting to top) a belt that went around her waste. Coming from the belt was a pinkish see-through skirt that went to her knees in the back and to her mid thighs in the front, only surrounding the back and the front legs, ending at the belt buckle. on her hands were soft white gloves that ended around her wrist, and belt type of sleeves (much like Peorths, only two strips, overlaping, and smaller). around her biceps were bluish purple markings of a tattoo that was etching into her skin that were a single band and then round dots in both the top and the bottom that followed the strip.  
  
Looking closer, she could see the differences in her face a bit too. There were goddess markings. On each cheek there were the half diamonds, exactly the same as Belldandy's, and in the center of her forehead was a circle with a half-oval underneath.  
  
*Two marks?*  
  
Turning to the goddess, "Why is there two marks on my forehead, instead of one, just like everyone else?" She looked at her and the frowned.  
  
"There must be some sort of mistake!!" She went off to the phone at the corner of the room. After dialing a number, talking silently and then hanging up, she returned to a confused goddess. "It seems that the aging took a bit of a turn. Right now you have access to First class Unlimited powers."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, you can basically destroy earth and then rebuild it in the blink of an eye." She shrugged, and ignored Andrea's wide eyes. "But we'll change that, at least until you learn to control it."  
  
And with that she dragged her to another room. when they got there, she pointed to a glass case at the far end.  
  
"See there? Take out the pair of earrings that you have on, and then pick a pair there!"  
  
Self-consciously, Andrea touched her ears, never remembering which pair that she had in. And now having 2 pairs, starting this past summer, she found two green diamonds stars on the top, and two white ones on the bottom. Both she bought at a dollar store cause she liked the colours. After pulling them out, she glazed into the case, and pulled out her own pairs that seemed to catch her eye. after putting them in she turned to the girl next to her.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
The goddess handing Andrea a slip of paper, "I want you to read this out loud. But first, memorize it and then say it. It's a but of a sealing spell. Once you think that you got it all right, envision your new earrings, and then say the words, picturing your earrings. Got it?"  
  
Andrea nodded, and started to read over the words. They were super easy to remember, only about 4 lines of a poem type of spell. Closing her eyes, Andrea then pictured the earrings, and started to whisper the spell.  
  
"Hear oh great waters of the earth,  
  
And thunders of the Sea,  
  
Seal to me my power,  
  
For power is not what I seek."  
  
AS she finished, she could feel a sense of power linger for a second the then weaken. The goddess then walked up to her.  
  
"There we go. Hmm, weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not much, just that your goddess marking on your forehead didn't change. But I guess it's because you're a twin." Shrugging she then took her out of the series of rooms and back to the hallway. Heading down to the main foyer that she and Belldandy had arrived through, she couldn't help but wonder. It was now a new life. and she now was someone that she really was. It FELT like home here. She could sense the belonging as each goddess and god hurried along their way. She was now the Goddess Arie. And the only thing now that she could think of...was how much she wanted to go to sleep! 


	5. Chapter Four Home Again?

Chapter 4  
  
***  
  
Okay, I'm going to switch this up a bit, and work on a few of my other characters. ^-^  
  
***  
  
Calesta growled as he paced the well-worn tiles of hell.  
  
"She's back! I can feel it!" There was laughter behind him, which he ignored.  
  
"Brooding over that goddess again, hey Cal?" Calesta winced, he hated that nickname. Akuma just continued to laugh as he sipped his drink from his seat in his council room. "Give up. It's not like you can ever find her. You've been trying for centuries, and you still haven't found her! Some Deamon." He sniffed, still sipping his drink. Calesta only growled and stormed out of the council room without saying a word. He hated when Akuma was right, although on most occasions he usually wasn't. He only liked to bask in the Glory of Devil-hood and rub it in his face, only because he was having so much trouble in being raised. Although Akuma didn't know that once raised, He would be stronger then Akuma, but by playing his cards right, he had convinced the devil that he would only be his right hand devil, and nothing more.  
  
He continued out the door way and then down the hall, continuing to mutter to himself. And it was from there that he ran into an unfortunate being in the mists of hell.  
  
"Mara, darling! How is it going?" He through on the charm with a slab of sarcasm in his voice, stopping the demon in her tracts.  
  
"Get Lost!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, Now that is no way of treating those higher then you."  
  
"Your Right, Buzz off! Your lower then me! If you were any higher you would be a human!"  
  
"Ouch!" He pretended to be wounded to the heart, causing Mara to roll her eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah, like that really hurt. But I have more important things to do then to sit here and throw insults."  
  
"Hey hey, just one second." She stopped from moving down the hallway, and he touched her shoulder. "You're in charge of making the lives of the Norns while they are here on earth, right?"  
  
"In Charge?!!?" She bust out laughing, "In charge?! Ha! I do it cause I WANT to! I've pushed of requests and orders just to that way I can find some way of getting one on that goodie goodie, Belldandy!"  
  
"Well then. Why aren't you there?"  
  
"She's gone on a wish granting mission." She just shrugged, but Calesta guessed more, not saying anything.  
  
"Ah! so that is why you are hanging her with the lower then low."  
  
"Piss off!" And with that she spun around and walked away as quickly as she could away from him.  
  
Calesta just watched her go with a slight smirk on his face. but frowned as he remembered what she had said. *Belldandy granting a wish? that's odd. last time that I checked she couldn't do that while she was sill in a contract with that mortal...whatshisname...K1 or something like that. hmm* He brooded as he headed out to his room. *She's back, I can feel it. And when she DOES show herself, I will be ready! I Promise, Arie, I will kill you!*  
  
He continued walking as he brooded over this might-be turn events.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Back in Asgard...  
  
***  
  
Arie blushed as she was fawned over by Belldandy and Kyo. Especially Kyo.  
  
"My Dear! You look as beautiful as you were when you first left, if not more!" Reaching for her hand with his, he pulled it close to his lips and gave the back of her hand a soft kiss.  
  
Belldandy just smiled. Arie just looked at her. *Does she remember, or is she as clueless about this as me?* Shrugging it all off, she just smiled at she new Twin sister.  
  
"Andre...er..Arie...er.. Who do we call you?" Kyo asked, slightly caught over his own tongue.  
  
Arie just smiled, "I'm Arie, and always will be. But I think that cause I do have a life outside of this one I think that maybe I'll keep my last name."  
  
Kyo looked confused, but Belldandy just nodded understandably. "Last name?"  
  
"Yeah, my name was Andrea Collet, but now I'm just Arie. And, well, I don't want to forget that life, well not yet anyways." Arie paused with a slight shutter, and then continued, "So, I was thinking, What's my name, well my last name in Japanese?"  
  
"Collet? I think its Korurestu."  
  
"That's it!" Arie Squealed, and gave a squinty eyed smile, " Arie Koruretsu! It's Perfect!"  
  
"Your right, it does. For you anyways." This was the first that Belldandy actually spoke. Arie hadn't really realized how close their voices were, other then Bell's being a bit more airy, but not much. The tone was still pretty much the same.  
  
"Gee, Bell, do you have a last name?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, but I guess if I did have a last name it would be Sama, as in Kami-sama."  
  
"Kami-Sama's our father?!?" Arie's eyes went wide, causing Belldandy and Kyo to chuckle.  
  
"No, Kami-Sama isn't our father, though he is the closest one that we have. Our father is Odin, the Same as Urd and Skuld."  
  
"Urd and Skuld? Urd as in the one..." Arie didn't finish, cause a tear sprung up in Bell's eyes.  
  
"yes, that's Urd. Urd is our older sister, the Goddess of the Past, and Skuld is our younger sister, the Goddess of the Future."  
  
"I have sisters?!" Bell nodded.  
  
"Well, I seem out of place a bit." Kyo chuckled as they both gave him a glare and a smile. Looking back at each other, both Arie and Belldandy laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Kyo. I'll bring her back in a bit. I think that it's time for her to see her family. I'm sure that she'll have a warm welcome!" Kyo laughed and they said their good-byes. And with that Belldandy turned to Arie.  
  
"Okay, first lesson. I want you to think of a really nice set of clothes that you really like to wear, that's comfortable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going home to Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"What?!?!" Arie's eyes went wide again. "But I don't even speak Japanese!"  
  
Belldandy grinned, "Yes you do! You're speaking it now!" She giggled over Arie's dumbfounded looking face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, now pick a set of clothes and think hard." Arie did so, It didn't take much thought, and soon a soft glow surrounded her and her goddess uniform turned into an authentic turquoise blue kimono. Belldandy nodded and changed into her usual skirt, top and necklaces. And with that, She took Arie's hand and they were pulled again into a mirror of white light. 


	6. Chapter Five Identities

Chapter 5  
  
* * *  
  
The bright light gave way, and Arie and Belldandy floated out of the mirror. Standing straight up, Arie fixed her kimono and looked around the room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Belldandy smiled, "This is where we live. Well me, Urd Skuld, Keiichi, and now you." Arie made a slight mentally note over the soft voice and the slight tinge of pink in her cheeks as she just mentioned Keiichi.  
  
"Keiichi? ..Wait, and now me? Where's my room?"  
  
"Where ever you want to have it. Mind you, when we have here is," as she pointed down the hall that they had come out of the mirror to. She saw as Belldandy pointed out the rooms. "Each of us has our own room, and a hobby room. I don't really, I just like to spend time in the kitchen and gardening." Arie gave a slight shutter. Belldandy took no notice, as if it were normal for someone to cringe at the thought that Gardening was more of a chore then a way of seeing things grow. "There is a spare bedroom at the far end, But Megumi uses it when she spends the night after a motor club party."  
  
She ignored the names, deciding that at one point that she would learn it all, who knew how long that she would be there!  
  
"Do you have an attic?"  
  
Belldandy nodded, "we do, but it's small, but I could enlarge it a bit with out anyone really noticing it."  
  
"That would be great!!" Arie exclaimed, as a black haired girl stood in the middle of the hall starring as if she had seen a ghost, Arie just clutched her head.  
  
"Skuld...."  
  
***  
  
She glared through the glass windows of the infirmary in Asgards nursery. Beside her was Belldandy, and Urd. Footsteps followed behind her as she turned to see a soft-faced man.  
  
"Kami-sama, Father!" Arie cried as she ran up to him and wrapped him in a childhood embrace. Bell-chan and Urd-chan stood there and bowed, as their mentors had taught them. She couldn't remember having one, but she knew that she didn't need one. Kami-sama pulled her in a warm embrace, and then pushed her out to arms length.  
  
"I see that you haven't changed, my daughter." He looked at the other two, and then winking at Urd, "I would have thought that you would have broken her of that."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" Arie giggles as Urd just shrugged and Belldandy joined in the hug anyways.  
  
"So, is that REALLY our new sister?" Arie asked as she pulled on his arm towards the window that she could barely look over. They must have really only had been Nine, but who knows how Goddesses aged. That and Urd looked to be fifteen. The mature one.  
  
Staring at the window, Urd pointed out, "You see the black haired baby? That's our sister!"  
  
"Father, What's her name?"  
  
"Skuld." Arie just stared back at her. Finally SHE wasn't the youngest, even though Bell-chan was her twin.  
  
***  
  
"Skuld..."  
  
The girl only stared at them.  
  
"Skuld.."  
  
Belldandy stepped closer, but then the girl reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out what looked to be homemade bombs.  
  
"Take one step closer...and i'll....i'll..." She started to threaten. Arie dared that one step as the girl stepped back.  
  
"...Skuld...Your so much older then I last say you. No longer a child, but a goddess. And a beautiful one at that." Skuld was taken back. No one, not even Bell- chan said that she was a goddess, nor denied the fact that she was a child...which she wasn't!  
  
"...who..who are you?"  
  
That was when Belldandy stepped in. "This is Arie. She's my..uh..Twin sister."  
  
There was that awkward Pause that Arie was now starting to get use to, and it was probably a good thing.  
  
"Um, yeah, Hi, Skuld, I'm Arie, a long lost sister!"  
  
Skuld looked up at her, and then smiled. "Well as long as your nicer then big sister Urd, then I guess that you can stay, for now."  
  
Arie smiled. Thing were going to be fine! But then there was Urd, what would she remember?!  
  
They wandered down the hall, as Skuld started to explain to Bell-chan about her newest version of this thing called Bampei, which had Arie all confused, towards the living room.  
  
Arie then clutched her chest as a burning sensation came over her.  
  
"Oh!" Doubling over, Belldandy and Skuld turned around and tried to hold her up, as she slumped over.  
  
"Arie!.."  
  
Arie Clutched her chest just above her left breast, just as Urd rounded the corner, lightning shook in hand.  
  
"SHOW YOUR......Belldandy!!" Urd s topped in the middle of the hallway as Keiichi rounded the corner and froze to the spot.  
  
"Bell..."  
  
Urd rushed over, and moved Belldandy and Skuld away from Arie. Arie sighed as the pain lessened and looked to see who was all in the room. Urd looked down at her, and the crouched over, inspecting the girls face, and then to the wrinkle in the Kimono. Reaching over, without anyone able to say as word, she ripped open the top of the kimono, flashing everyone in the room. Skuld and Belldandy stared, Keiichi watched and then turned away as quick as he could look for something to clean up the blood that seemed to be dribbling out of his nose. Urd just smiled.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
Arie frowned and blushed as Urd pointed to the red mark on her chest.  
  
"You!! YOU!!" Urd looked at Arie's face, and then took a step back. Arie closed her eye4s and pointed to Urd, "YOU BAKA!!"  
  
Light shone through the room as a make formed on Urds face. It was the Japanese symbols for 'baka'. Skuld smiled and laughed at Urd as Belldandy and Arie just stared.  
  
"..i..i..uh..i...did...um...ah...Urd, I presume?" Arie looked mightily embarrassed as Urd touched her forehead and flinched at Skulds laughs.  
  
"Oh Dear!" Belldandy said looking at the whole thing.  
  
And this was the welcome into her new temple home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's in here, i'm sure that it is!" Skuld typed and scanned the screen in from of her. Belldandy and Arie looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You sure that i'm in there?" Skuld nodded.  
  
"Well if anyone can find it, Skuld can." Belldandy said as she put a reassuring hand on Skulds shoulder. Arie just nodded, as she watched the screen. "Oh! There's Kyo!"  
  
Skuld clicked on the link that opened up Kyo's file. Arie scanned the page. "He's the God of Patience. It also says here that it's not his original domain."  
  
Belldandy's eyes grew sad. "No it isn't. He was the God of Harmony, but He took over his sisters domain when she died."  
  
"Died"  
  
"Akuma. That's how he was raised to Devil."  
  
"Raised?..." Arie looked at the screen sad. So, his sister was in the same position as she was now. *Only that I won't loose!*  
  
"Who then gained the domain of Harmony then?"  
  
"I don't know, it's not even in the files, right Skuld?" Skuld only made an 'hmm' as she stared at the screen, typing in a few choice words.  
  
"Ah Ha! Here it is!" Skuld exclaimed as she clicked on another link, that opened a separate window on the screen. Arie skimmed the screen, as it said;  
  
Name: Arie  
  
Adopted name: Andrea Yvonne Collet  
  
Domain: Goddess of Moments  
  
Medium: Glass  
  
Time travel: Watches  
  
Arie didn't really pay attention to the rest of the page, and Skuld printed out the page for her.  
  
"Wow! You can travel through time. I haven't seen that often!"  
  
"Yeah, that's' why she's still alive today." The voice from behind them turned out to be Urd, as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"What are you talking about, Urd?" Ask Belldandy. Arie stared at Urd, as she looked at her.  
  
"I was the one that brought Arie to her adopted home, in Canada. Although, at the time I didn't know who it was."  
  
"What are you talking about, Urd?" Arie asked as she approached Urd, and the door.  
  
"I saw a baby die, and put you in ..it's place." Belldandy and Skuld stared at Urd with wide eyes, and Aries filled up with tears. She then suddenly brushed past Urd and ran out the door and down the hallway to the back of the temple and to the trees. Urd looked sadly after the girl.  
  
"..Urd?" Urd turned and looked at Belldandy and Skuld. Skuld hadn't left the computer chair, but she was clutching the paper that was just printed off. Belldandy stood in front of Urd, but she turned away. "I can't tell you, Bell-chan, sorry." And then Urd left and went into her hobby room, placing a 'Do not disturb' sign on it. Belldandy and Skuld looked at each other. With a nod, Belldandy went off in search of Arie.  
  
Walking past the window, she heard voices and looked out. There in the tree was Arie, and Keiichi approaching the girl for the fist time. Smiling to herself, she headed to the kitchen. *If anyone can cheer her up, it would be you, my dear Keiichi.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arie ran out the door and looked at the large tree. Closing her eyes, she then opened them to see that she was level with the branch that she wanted to climb up to. Shaking her head, she thought back to what Urd said.  
  
*Died baby....Andrea..me....The baby..dead...Andrea.....did she really truly exist. did she die because of me? or other reasons. ...but...OH Mom!*  
  
"Ah hem!" Arie looked down to see Keiichi looking up at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Arie shook her head, and wiped away the tears off of her cheek.  
  
"..umm.. why don't you come down, unless you want me to come up there." Arie didn't say anything, as Keiichi started to climb the tree. Reaching on of the branches next to her, he stopped and swung down his legs.  
  
"You really DO look like Bell-chan!" Arie gave a small smile. "I don't think that we were properly introduced, I'm Keiichi Morisoto." He held out his hand. Arie took it and smiled. "Andr...er..Arie. I'm Arie, Goddess of Moments." The shake hands and Keiichi scratched the back of his head. "So, your really Belldandy's twin sister, and a goddess too boot! How come I was never told about you?" Arie paused and held out her hand and a small bird landed on it.  
  
"Because they didn't know. I made a wish to well, I wished that I could have a twin sister like Belldandy. And then I guess that...I don't know.. i'm being introduced to a past that I never knew about.. and." Arie sniffed, causing the bird to fly away. Keiichi watched the girl, not really knowing how to react. Whipping her nose on her sleeve, she turned to Keiichi. "But I guess that I have to live here." Smiling, "And I can't believe how beautiful this place is! How DID you find it?"  
  
Keiichi blushed, thinking about when her first met Belldandy. "Well, there's a long story there.." He then went on to explain the story of how he and Belldandy met, and through a few of the troubles that they had when they first started out. And then a basic explanation of Urd and Skuld. Sighing, he also pointed out that Skuld and Urd fight a bit, and not to be surprised with funny noises from the Hobbies rooms from either of the two. Arie just looked at him.  
  
"Ai! I forgot. Has Belldandy showed you a room to stay till we can set everything up? If you want to stay here, your certainly welcome, but if you want.." Arie shook her head.  
  
"I don't think that I could survive on my own. I would Love to stay here, if you don't mind the trouble." Keiichi smiled and started to swing out of the tree.  
  
"I would be honored to have another Goddess here." He winked at her, causing Arie to Blush. Keiichi also blushed and then jumped out of the tree. *She really looks like Belldandy!! Even blushes like her. It's going to be hard to tell them apart at times.* Looking up, he saw Arie standing right beside him.  
  
"Where to know?"  
  
"To find Belldandy and your new room." And with that they headed into the temple, with higher spirits. 


	7. Chapter Six The Temple

Chapter 6 ~ One Wish ~ "The Temple and NIT"  
~~~~~~8~@  
Okay, Guys, What you think so far? Yes, part of this IS based off of OMGod! But it's been so long since I've read them. (All of them, mind you..but it's just been a while). Another thing. Those of you that have read it all, do you want more Kyo, Calesta, or Akuma? And now Iím going to do a bit of a poll, cause I can't decide, who should like who.. An ArieKyo, AkumaArie, with a bit of MaraCalesta? heh.. I can be evil! ^_^ Well, I guess that I want to know if you guys like it..and if you have any suggestions as to it being better! Well, Now that thatís all said..  
Urd: Yeah! get on with it!  
Arie: Aw..gee, Urd, Iím getting there.  
::Urd rolls her eyes and Arie sighs::  
Skuld: Leave her be!  
::Skuld and Urd start to bicker::  
Belldandy: Oh Dear!  
Arie: Well, on to chapter six! ^_^  
~ Arie Tarou  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arie stared out of the window, of the attic. Looking around the room, it was of a good size that she could at least walk around without hitting her head of the roof. And with the few windows around the room, it brightened it up, Except for the fact that it was empty. With the Help of Belldandy, Skuld, and Bambei-Ultra-Clean helping out, it was cleared of cobwebs, dust, and old trunks. Except one.  
  
"It looks familiar, leave it." Belldandy and Skuld just stared at her, and shrugged.. Brushing her hand along the wooden top of the medium sized chest. *Why do I know this... why IS it familiar?*  
  
Arie looked around the bare room. Closing her eyes, she pictured the room white, with dark blue trims and wooden floor. Opening her eyes, she saw what her thought that she saw. "My, that's a handy trick."  
"Hello?" Skuld poked her head up the stairs that poked out from the floor.  
"Hey Skuld, come on up!"  
Skuld climbed up the rest of the stares and then sat on the floor beside the chest.   
"So! When are you going to open it?" Inspecting it closely, she saw that it wasn't just any old lock that kept it shut.  
"Do you know HOW to open it?"  
Arie shook her head, "No, I don't. I really wasn't going to worry about it too much till I set up the room." Skuld looked around the room, "It looks so much more brighter in here with the white! What's your hobbies?"  
"Hobbies? Oh! That!" Arie thought for a moment. "I don't know, I like to sing, and listen to music, but other then that, I'm not sure." Skuld cracked a smile.  
"Well, don't worry, I'll be right back." Just as Skuld was about to disappear down the stairs Arie called after her.  
"Skuld?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you find me a bed?" Skuld smiled at her.  
"You bet!"  
"Thank you." And with that Skuld disappeared. Turning to the corner where the chest sat, she looked over at it. Sitting down in front of it, she waved her hand over the latch.  
  
"O chest of old, and chest of wood, here you masters voice, and open you secrets to me."  
  
Arie then heard a click, and pushing her hands on the lid, she lifted it up to find a small box, a few clothes her size and a diary, or journal. Picking up the box, she shook it and heard coins jiggling inside of it. Opening the lid, she found a small fortune in notes and pounds, and a little note. "You didn't think that I'd leave myself anything, right? ;)" Arie smiled, and placed back the box on the silk clothes. Pulling out the journal, an envelope fell out.  
Ripping it open, she read;  
"You may be thinking, why me? and Why this? Well, dear, this is you, this is your life, and what you were born to be..."  
Arie was then interrupted as Belldandy came up the stairs with a load of blankets for a bed. Arie pushed the letter back into the chest and closet the lid with out Belldandy seeing.   
"Here you go. I don't know how you would have made you bed back in..well your other home, but do you want me to teach you how to make one here?" Arie nodded and then Belldandy started to pull out sheets just as Skuld brought up a mattress and then left down the stairs, mumbling about Bampei acting up. Shrugging it off, she helped Belldandy with the bed making. Looking around the room, Belldandy commented.   
"It looks much different in here, with the white and the blue." Arie smiled.  
"Thanks, Bell-Chan." Arie looked down and started to play with the fold of her Kimono. "Belldandy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know how you and Keiichi met, sort of, but is there another time we.. er.. you were here?"  
Belldandy looked at her, and then looked out the window just as a bird settled down on the windowsill.  
"Your right in thinking that we were here before I met Keiichi. Actually, I met Keiichi when we were very young. And I lived on the Earth plane for 2 weeks, playing as children do. But then we made a promise.." Belldandy paused and whipped away a tear, Arie put a hand on her shoulder. Belldandy got a bit of reassurance by the gentle touch and continued on. "But I promised to wait for him, but it wasnít allowed, and I had to erase his memory."  
"But doesnít he know now?"  
Belldandy shook her head. "No. He did once, but because it broke a strong bond, it almost killed him, so I had to erase it completely. He knew that he knows something, but he doesn't know what it was.. and itís sort of like deja-vu, but to him, it's all a dream."  
Arie nodded, and waited for Belldandy to get her voice back. ìBut we were her before. much before I met Keiichi. You and I use to play here with Urd. well, hit from Urd.  
****  
"Bell-Chan, Arie-Chan? Where are you?" Urd called through the bush. Arie looked at Bell-Chan from her hiding spot, and Bell-Chan looked back. Giggling, she knew that Urd-Chan would never find them.  
"Belldandy! Arie! Come now, or else Kami-sama will get mad! Your suppose to meet up with your mentors!" Urd called. Arie watched as Bell-Chanís eyes went wide. She didn't even look up in the tree where Arie was hiding, and she ran out to meet Urd.  
"Urd! Oh!.. Kyo-san, how are you?"  
--Kyo-san?--  
Arie didn't dare look out of her hiding spot to see if it really was him. She didn't want a mentor, she could do it herself! all alone! She needed no one!  
'..Do you?..'  
Arie looked around...--who said that?--  
"Arie!" Urd called. Arie tried and failed miserably in trying to not make a sound as she tried to find out who said that. "Arie! get out of the Tree! I see you!"  
Arie sighed, and then floated out of the tree, Blue hair and all. It was easier to tell Bell-chan and her apart if she kept her blue hair. Besides, Kyo liked it blue. Arie turned to the girls, as she saw Belldandy Urd and Kyo smiling at her. Arie sighed and then headed back to the temple, as Urd started to hound on her about how she kept her hair, and how she was covered in twigs and dirt.  
***  
"ARIE!" Belldandy help Arie sit up as she held her head.   
"Thanks Bell-chan. Iím okay, really I am." Belldandy looked her over with concern.   
"You sure? Cause one minute you were listening, and the next you were fainting to your feet. What happened."  
Arie paused before continuing. "I remembered a ...well.. something that happened when I was here. I know that I was here before." Arie stood up, with a bit of a wobble, and then headed to the window. Belldandy followed.   
"I remember hiding in there, in the trees from Urd." Arie pointed to the bush of trees behind the temple, straight out past her window. Belldandy just stared out there.   
"Oh?"  
Arie shook her head, "I don't know.. sometimes they come in rushes, and thatís when I faint. I think. other times it's like a deja-vu. I don't know." Arie shook her head and then sat back down on the bed, Belldandy turned around and leaned on the windowpane.   
"I know that I was here before...but it's so.."  
"..Weird." Belldandy finished. Arie looked up at her, Maybe it won't be so bad.  
They heard a yell from downstairs. "Belldandy, your supper is burning!"  
Belldandy's eyes went wide with horror and ran down the stairs. Arie Got up and followed, although, not as fast cause her head was still spinning.  
Reaching the kitchen she found Urd and Skuld sitting at the table, and Keiichi coming in through the doorway from the front, and Belldandy humming happily as supper had not burned.  
"Have a seat, Arie!" Skuld said, motioning to the seat beside her. Arie smiled, and headed in as Belldandy, with he help of Keiichi, brought in the dinner.  
Arie just stared down at the chopsticks as everyone started to dig in.  
"Don't you know how to use those?" Keiichi asked, as he was between her and Bell-chan. Arie shook her head.  
"Not really. I tried once, but it took me forever to eat, so I picked up a fork."   
Arie looked up and say everyone with wide eyes and dumbfounded looks. And with a blush and a sweat drop, she picked up the chopsticks and smiled.  
"Well, there's no time like the present to learn, right?" She said, a bit too cheerfully.  
The rest of the meal continued in a loose fashion, and with the help of Skuld and Keiichi, she finally was able to use them properly.. for the next meal. When the meal finished, Keiichi started to pick up the dishes as Urd disappeared off as soon as possible, Belldandy picked up some knitting needles and Skuld just sat there, fiddling with a few gadgets.  
"Here, let me help you." Arie started to pick up a few plates.  
"No, itís okay, I got it." Arie just ignored him and started to bring in plates, chopsticks, and one fork. Keiichi just shrugs and kept brining in cups and anything else that was sitting on the table. Filling in the sick, Arie started washing the dishes, as Keiichi pulled on a towel to dry them.   
"So, how was your fist day here?"  
Arie shrugged, "Odd."  
"Odd?" Keiichi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Arie to sigh.   
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm really 15, but.. well, it's just Odd. The foods so different from what I use to eat, the language is different.."  
"Which your doing really well with." Keiichi pointed out, causing Arie to blush and look down at the pot that she was scrubbing.   
"..Th..Arigatou." Arie looked for something to say as Keiichi started to stack the plates.   
"Well, it's just...odd." Arie finished lamely. Keiichi just nodded.  
"Understandable. It was odd when Bell-can and I first started out here." He looked around the temple walls with a reminiscing sort of look, and a quick of a smile on his face.   
"You really Love her, don't you?"  
Keiichi just nodded and blush. Arie knew his unknown secret.  
~~~~~~~  
Giggles filled the walls outside the Temple. Arie just watched from the window after her sister. She was to shy to say hi to her new friend, but she watched over her.   
*yeah, He saw the Light, Arie! I couldn't believe it!! He wasn't suppose to see the light, but he did!*   
Arie remembered the night when they had first arrived. The lay across the floors in their bed, and Belldandy kept going on about that boy..Keii..chi... ALL night!  
*Why did you disappear? You were right beside me, but when I looked you weren't there, and Keiichi was there. I don't mind that, it's just that you would really like him, and he's so much fun to play with!*  
Arie stared out of the window as Bell-chan, and a young Keiichi tumbled out of the bushes chasing butterflies. They looked so happy. Arie just watched them as Kyozetsu appeared behind her.  
"What you looking at?" His voiced caused her to jump and she turned to him.  
"Oh! It's you, Kyo, I didn't hear you."  
"Of course you didn't, I'm sneaky!" He gave her a playful smug look. And she just poked him.  
"Yeah, yeah. If only it were that simple."  
He just smiled at her.  
"So, you didn't tell me what your looking at." He came over to the window. "Whoa! is that Belldandy playing with a Mortal?"  
Arie nodded, "Yeah, and she really likes him."   
Kyo noticed a little twitch in Arie's eyes as she said that, but ignored it as a if it was a figment of his imagination.   
"So, have you actually met him?"  
"No."  
"Why Not?"  
"I Dunno." Arie shrugged, and Kyo just watched. He was only about a year or two older then Belldandy and Arie, but he had a real liking for the younger twin. Although, she WAS his best friend.   
"Well, I'm Here cause Kami-Sama wants you two back."  
"Really? When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"So Soon? Bell's not going to like that." She looked down as she saw Bell-chan and Kei-san link pinkies. Kyo just shruged. and with that he stepped back and disappeared to Heaven as Arie watched the two below.   
~~~~~~~~  
Arie just watched Keiichi as he spaced out. She knew that he doesn't remember, and never will, the two weeks that he spent with Belldandy when he was only 7. Belldandy knew, she knew. But it was a punishment.  
Arie smiled. She remembered how she got mad at Kami-sama for making her sister cry. He didn't get a hug from her for a whole week.  
..Kami-Sama...  
Arie just washed the dishes, and missed Keiichiís question.   
"Pardon, I missed what you said."  
"I said, 'Are you interested in going to school?'"  
"School?..."  
"Yeah, Belldandy goes with me to the University, NIT. And I was wondering whether you going to." He paused as she stared at the suds.  
"I..I...I don't know." She was only 15, and how would she get accepeted..and...  
ìI know that itís sudden, but itís second semester in a month, and it should be easy to get you in, with the help of Belldandy, of course.   
"But...I'm only 15, not even finished high school."  
"But, your Arie. She's the same age as Belldandy, and Bell's super smart, so should you, right?"  
Arie just blinked at him, Sweat drops forming around both heads.   
"Uh..yeah.. Maybe."  
"Well, just think about it."  
Arie nodded.   
"Why did you suggest it, anyways?"  
He got a bit of an evil smile and then sobered up before she could really think on it.  
"Well, Belldandy's renown in our school, and with you around, it might get a few of the males to leave her and me alone and go after you."  
She just glared at him, "Thanks, K1."  
"I'm just kidding, really." he scratched the back of his head as Arie set down the last pot for him to dry.   
"Well, actually, there's this girl that is totally obsessed with topping Bell-chan, and well, I thought the this twist will be interesting. And also to get the guys to leave me and Bell and I alone." he picked up the pot and started to dry it.  
"Oh." Arie emptied the sink. "Well, we're done. I guess that I'll think about it. It's an Idea, but I don't know if I'm going to pass anything."  
"There's nothing, but try, right?"  
"Yeah.. maybe." And with that, she smiled at him, and then left the room thinking on the idea before Keiichi could catch her to thank her for the help.  
  
~~~8~@  
  
"..And here, if you put this on your head, any tune that you think of is recoded, and you can bring it up here." Skuld pointed at the monitor, "..and you can change it however you want." Skuld looked proudly over her new invention. The Music Box. Arie nodded, impressed, as she looked over the computer, Microphone and various instruments that now littered her room. There now was a bed and a nightstand in the corner, and the chest at the foot of the bed. By one of the three windows, and a white pearled screen of cranes and cherry blossoms that separated that area of the room, and then there were various instruments, like a flute, saxophone, clarinet, etc, all along the room, and a desk with a computer, state of the art, of course, and a piano and bells beside it. And then, in the middle, a little stage with a microphone on a stand, and two speaker one each side, and a monitor (not a TV monitor, but a stereo monitor..If your not into music and that sort of thing, itís just another speaker! ^-^).   
"Go ahead and try it!" Skuld said excitingly, as she pulled Arie away from the PC to the mic.  
"But...but..." Arie tried to decline as Skuld set the mic to the proper height, and the computer program that recorded the music from her brain waves.   
Arie looked at the mike and raked her brain for a song, as little tunes filled the air of ones that she was trying to remember. Unknown to her, there was a audience at the base of the stairs to the attic of Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi.  
Then one song** started to fill the air, and Arie closed her eyes, and pulled the mic out of the stand and then pulled it to her lips.  
  
"Thinking through my memory, I feel that everything isn't how it should be. Like I knew you from a different time, but how can that be, when it's only your face Iíve seen.   
Racing against time to remember what is lost, a mystery unravels by a blot, of ink thatís whipped away from the paper of a script.  
Is it only a memory, or is it a dream, the thought of being with you a great extreme. If I could sell my soul to remove all those blots, and then I would know that you are the One.  
Are you the one that Iím looking for, are you the One that I seek, Can this illusion of a dream break these chains of a life I that I can't see, of no one there for me. Are you the one?"  
  
Arie put the mic back slowly opening her eyes, and blushed as Skuld just looked at her with wide eyes.  
"...wow...Where did that song come from?"   
Arie's blush deepened. "I don't know, itís just one that I've had in my head. Among others." She just stared back at the mic as Skuld turned back to the computer, and clicked on replay. The soft haunting tune filled the air, and Arieís voice the filtered through the room.   
'So kawaii.." Skuld said as she and Arie continued to test out the quirks of the equipment.  
~~~~8~@  
A Week Later:  
  
Arie and Belldandy stood in the backyard as the afternoon sun blazed down on them. After about a week, Arie was given instructions, or 'reviews' in how to use her powers. And as usual, it came so automatically, that she had to be careful what she was thinking at times. There were a few burnt trees cause her mind had wandered about the thought of 'I wonder what would happen if a fireball would fly out of my hand..' And it went from there. She got everything that Belldandy was saying. She practiced flying in the air, transferring through glass. Though, she was careful that the entrance and the leave wasnít a watch. As it was pointed out, she travels through time that way.   
"So, what's it like in the glass between going in and out?"  
Belldandy just blinked at her.  
"Well, I know that I've been through before, it's just that, well, I was closing my eyes."  
"Well, if your scared, that's okay, but if you keep your eyes open, you're less likely to get lost."  
"Oh."   
She didn't concentrate on much. It just seemed that everything Bell-chan said she already knew. So, she just sat there, a tune filtering through her head, she then just up and left Belldandy and filtered into the trees beside them.   
"Arie!?!" She could hear Bell-chan's voice call through the trees.   
Finding a nice big tall tree, Arie flew up to the middle of the branch.   
It wasn't as if she wanted to be rude or anything, but time to herself would be nice. She had spent the week avoiding Urd, helping Belldandy cook (till she kicked her out cause she kept messing things up), Spent time with Skuld and the music that filled her head, and then a bit with Keiichi. After a bit, Arie had agreed to try out school with him and Bell-chan in January. It was a quick week that seemed to Arie, unusual. The hair on the back of her head stuck up on end, and she knew that Calesta was near, but she never said anything to anyone. Belldandy's ward and Bambei kept Mara and anything else, but Arie knew that someone was watching her. Good or bad. Unknown to her, Calesta wasn't the only one watching her.   
~~~  
**Titled "The One". Not sure of the tune, but it's close to "Rainy Day Man" from Sailor Moon, the first season.  
  
Arie-Chan : So, thatis chapter 6, what you think?  
Skuld: I love that song!  
Belldandy: Who else is watching you?  
Arie-chan: Well, when I get over the blushing for singing, Iíll work on chapter 7, and youíll see from there! ^-^  
Skuld and Belldandy: Alright!   
  
~~   
Sorry for the typo's guys, it's what happenes when you go back and forth from different computers and one disc... *sigh* ~Arie 


	8. Chapter Seven Of Deamon and of Arie par...

Chapter 7a ~ "Of Deamon and of Arie"  
~~~~~~  
Arie: So, it's now time for chapter 7.   
Skuld: Am I in it too?  
Arie: We'll see, I'm going to try and concentrate on the 'bad guys'.  
Skuld: Calesta? Ew! He's mean! Forget him!  
Arie: But the readers need to know why he's after me.  
Skuld: Why is he anyways?  
Arie: [grins] Read and find out!   
Skuld: On to Chapter 7!  
  
(Oh! And I'm working on a site, where I'm going to be putting up pictures of all the characters, including some that will be in the OAV's. Can't wait! ^-^)  
~~~~~~  
At the Temple Forest:  
  
Perched up in a tree, he kept a close eye on Arie and Belldandy as they sat in the garden. It wasn't as if Belldandy's wards kept him away, it would only warn them of who was coming, But he just wanted to catch her off guard and kill her then.   
Kill her...Kill her..   
He hated her for who she was. She had slipped through his grasps once before, and she will never again. He can not fail, not again.   
He watched on the Goddess of Moments, his teeth searing. Moments. He remembers when he was a demon 3rd class, sitting there at a table and entering the dreams of the desperate that would give anything to save their should or sell their souls to have a better life. The ones that sat before him, tortured till there was little left but flesh and blood and broken bones. And all they could do was call out for their loved ones.   
From the beginning of time, mortals held on to the moments that were precious to them, and then escaped the pains of loneliness and death. And now, thousand years later he stared at the Goddess the represented the very things that he hate. Love, hope, emotions in general. Hope. She represented hope, giving those damn mortals something to hope for, as if it couldnÕt get any worse. But now it will. His mouth twisted in devilish delight as he thought of her blood spilling down his hands at deaths watch. He will kill her. And he will wait, for now.  
Arie then got up and disappeared into the trees, as he blinked his eyes. Belldandy Called after her in vain.  
"I wonder.." Calesta followed the brushed by trees from a distance, using his sixth sense to locate her. They were still within the temple grounds, and he dare not trigger them, yet. He then spotted her in a tree in the corner of the temple.  
"So easy, it would be so easy."  
But he waited and watched.  
~~~  
Arie sighed as she pulled her knees close. Shivers ran up her spine as she knew that someone was watching. Turning to a corner, she stared at the direction that Calesta was hiding. But she saw nothing. But she knew that someone was there.   
"Arie-Chan?" A voice came from behind, Arie turned around with a fireball in her hand, Lightening sparking out of the glow. It disappeared as she saw Kyozetsu floating in the air.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked as he sat down on the branch beside her. The tree barely swaying under the weight.   
"I got the feeling your a bit bummed out so I thought that I might pop by and make sure your okay."   
Arie smiled, "I'm fine, just needed a break, that's all." Kyo raised an eyebrow suspiciously, causing Arie to giggle softly.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Kyo looked shocked and hurt. Arie just smiled at him and shook her head.   
"Fine. As long as you are okay."  
"I'm fine. Now what other business do you have here?" She poked at him, and he blushed.  
"Well, I heard that Belldandy's cooking is fabulous.."  
They continued to chat away like old friends as the cranks in Calesta's head started to turn.  
~~~  
"I know him, but from where?" Calesta brooded as he looked on Arie and the other god. He then sat in the tree, and watched as they laughed.   
"Kyozetsu, God of Patience. now I remember. Arie's childhood friend and confidence. Maybe." Calesta looked on the two blonde haired god/dess. Pondering the fate of the two friends. Could he really get to Arie through him? But how, that was the questions. It was undoubtedly that he was just as powerful as she is, if not more.   
He seized up his opponent. If he was willing to protect her, then he was also the target. But was he willing to protect her, or will he step by.   
Maybe it was time for an invasion.   
Calesta licked his lips as he saw a bolt of Ki energy being fired in his direction.  
~~~  
"Come out, you Demon, or whatever you are." Kyo yelled as the trees bursted into smoke. As it cleared Arie stood beside him with her ball of fire and lightning, and Kyo with his own Ki ball. A man's form silhouetted in the smoke, as his chuckles filled the air. He had sandy long hair and a long face, and formal type of war armor. Calesta.  
"You think that your pitiful energy balls can defeat me? A Deamon?" He laughed as Arie's eyes turned to fear, and Kyo clutched his teeth, stepping in front of Arie. Calesta laughed again.   
"Get out of here! You don't belong here!" Kyo yelled.  
Calesta smiled, "But you see, She belongs to me, and hence I am allowed her. Not welcomed, of course, but she is mine. And you can't stop me."  
"If you want her, you have to go through me." Kyo pulled out a sword that glowed with celestial energy.   
"Very Well." Calesta opened his hand to the two, and a sphere surrounded Kyo.   
"No!" Arie yelled as she jumped towards the sphere as it disappeared out of her reach, and out of site. Arie crashed to the ground, forgetting that they were fighting in the trees. Looking up, with dirt and tears, she saw him float down to her. Bending down he took her chin in his hand and looked her in the face.  
"Next, it will be you." And with that he kissed her forehead and disappeared, Leaving Arie fallen on the ground. Darkness surrounding her, as the only scream, or whisper, called for Kyo and Belldandy.   
~~~   
Arie: I know know that this is confusing and short.. i apoligize.. my characters ran away with me.. Part B will be up soon. *mumbles about how lousy the chaper is* 


	9. Chapter Seven Mortal Wounds Part Two

***  
Chapter 7b  
***  
  
Belldandy felt the energy pulse through her wards. "ARIE!" She screamed and started to run into the woods where Arie had just preiviously gone. Her yell woke up the rest of the household, and soon Skuld, Urd and Keiichi were following closely behind. Trees and bushes were pushes away as they came to the small clearing. Arie lay there at a funny angle, peices of tree's stuck to her body. Branches from one of the larger trees that towered over her had many broken branches. Belldandy and Skuld just rushed to her side.  
"Arie! Arie...wake up.." they called to her, checking over her body.   
"What happened?" Asked Keiichi, slowly approaching, Urd stayed in the shadows. Belldandy just looked at Keiichi with large tearful eyes. She shoke her head. A soft moan escaped Arie's lips, and her eyes flickered.  
"Arie-chan! What happened?" Skuld asked, voice filled with worry. Arie moaned and tried to sit up. Belldandy and Skuld put thier hands on her shoulder to keep her there. Arie winced under the strain of the hands and the pain from her body.  
"Stay right there!" Belldandy said to her.  
"...Kyo....was here.. and so was....Cal..esta...and he took...Kyo..." Arie tried one more time to sit up, but then she passed out from the pain. Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi Moved ARie so that her back was straight. When they looked to see where Urd was, she was gone.  
"Where's Urd?" Keiichi asked.  
Skuld let out a 'humph' and said, "What does it matter. She's mean and selfish. Why should she care anyways. She doesn't even LIKE Arie!"   
Belldandy gave her a look, and Skuld muttered an apology, but not really meaning it. She had a guess as to where Urd might have gone, but she kept it to herself. "Let's just get Arie back to the temple. We can clean her up and see if there's anything broken then." Keiichi and Skuld nodded. Helping her onto Keiichi's back, Skuld Belldandy and Keiichi slowly worked thier way back to the temple.  
  
**  
Skuld: Where's Urd?  
Arie: You'll see..  
Skuld: so your found..hurt BIG Time [arie nods] now what..?  
Arie: Wait and see.  
Skuld: K..  
  
Meanwhile...  
**  
  
Urd watched as the three kneeled at Arie's fallen body. Arie's voiced echoed in her head like a never ending chime. The haunting word torchered her. "...Kyo....was here.. and so was....Cal..esta...and he took...Kyo" Calesta! Urd turned around and floated back to the Temple. Running into the main room she jumped into the TV. She needed to get to Asgard. She needed to find Brett. There was no transfer out.   
"What..the..?" she touched the ruins in the TV. Not many could see them, but once in it was how she could get around. She was trapped. filtering out of the TV, and glided over to the telephone. Punching a few numbers she got an answer.  
"Goddess help line, how can I help you?"  
"Connect me to the God of Destiny's office please."  
"Hold one moment." There was a click and a soft tune started to play over the phone. She could have called Kami-sama, but she didn't want another ding on her record. They all let Calesta in, and they didn't even feel Kyo's presence. Even Bampei should have picked up Calesta, but there wasn't even a beep.  
"Hello?"  
"Brett?" Urd breathed releif at hearing his warm voice.  
"Urd? Well, what a wonderful surprise! How's it going?"  
"Not well, I don't have much time to talk. Can you get me up there to Asgard?"  
"You can't get up here? What you do this time?" He sounded a little harsh, Urd winced. She was still renoun for being banned from the heaven for little 'mis-haps'.   
"Not me. Something is wrong with the portal system. I don't know what it is until i can get up to my office. Calesta may be behi.." Brett cut her off.  
"Calesta? I'm on my way." And before she couldhang up the phone that tall Australian god floated through the grandfather clock that stood beside the phone.   
"Brett..!" She gave him a hug, and he hugged his girlfriend back. "It's been to long." Completely forgetting why he was there.. just carng the he was there.   
"Oh, Urd.." He hugged her tightly back. "Now about that problem. Seems that i can get in just fine." Urd lets him go, remembering the problem. Brett taps the clock. No opening. "Hmm.."  
"See?"  
"I see. This isn't good." He taps on his wrist watch. it glows and his finger slips through. He grins, "We're good to go. Come on, Mate." He took her hand and they slipped through his watch. The trio carrying Arie walk in the door as the disapeared.   
"What the..?" exclaimed Keiichi, shifting Arie as they stopped. Skuld looked to Belldandy and she shrugged back. "Let's just get Arie to bed." Keiichi nodded and then realized that her bed was in the attic. He goaned and started to drag his feet up the stares.  
***  
End of Chapter 7  
*** 


	10. Chapter Eight Fallen

***  
Chapter 8 ~ "Fallen"  
***  
  
~~~  
.d.r.e.a.m.s.  
  
_ "..Arie... arie........Air....ree...." The voice echoed in her head through the darkness. Andrea struggled to open her eyes but the weight of the darkness was great and they would not open. "..arie......"  
"I'm here... who's there...." Andrea whispered into the emptyness that filled her.   
"...arie..." Andrea felt tears run down her cheek. Arie wasn't there... But neither was she. Neither existed. "...arie......."   
"She is not here... Arie isn't here....Arie doesn't live here... she doesn't exist" Andrea whispered. Her words getting longer with each breath.   
"...arie..."  
"No!!! Go Away!! Arie's isn't here!!" Andrea screamed, covering her ears. Her body floated and light filled her senses, and slowly she trying to open her eyes, squinting against the light. Before her stood a girl with long blue hair, and markings like her own. The girl smiled. "..Arie...."  
"I'm not...." Andrea protested as the girl put her finger on andrea's lips to silence her.  
"But you are."  
"Then who are you?" The girl broke into a wide grin, eyes squinting and everything. Warmth flowed from her, just like Belldandy every thime she was near Keiichi.   
"I am you."  
"..but how.."  
"...shhh... I am not the one that can answer your questions. You are who Kami-sama made you. You are Arie, daughter of Odin. It is your destiny to take you place by the side of the 3 Norns."  
Andrea shook her head. "I do not know this Odin, and I am not Arie. She does not exist."  
The girls lips pursed and she whispered "But, If Arie doesn't exist, who are You?"   
Silence covered Andreas face, a small tear flowed down her cheek and she slowly shook her head.  
"I do not know. I once knew, but then i know that that life doesn't not exist as well. I'm neither Andrea, nor am I Arie. Neither exists. Neither can...it's not possible.....it can't be..." Andrea fell to her knees, face in her hands. She wept. She could feel the warm arms of the girl surround her.  
"My dear. You are who you are. You are Arie, but you also are Andrea. How, I can not explain. That is for you to descover. But know this. Don't forget who you are. One part of you can not exist without the other. Just ask Urd. You were Born as Arie, Goddess of Moments. But you have lived as Andrea. Each is a part of you, but never forget one for the other, for you have learned much in both lives." Andreas tears started to fade.   
"..why Urd....? All she did was..."  
"..was Save your life. She had no control, she didn't even know who you were when she watched a child, that she so desperatly wanted to save, die infront of her. She has lived with a curse and a blessing of her own. As you know, she is part Demon, and she can not live with one and not the other. Just as You can not live without the knowledge of what it is like to be mortal."  
Andrea shook her head, "But it's so hard....!"  
The girl lifted Andrea's chin and looked into her face. "Who said it was going to be easy?" She paused as she wipped one of Andrea's tears. "Think of who you are, and who you love?"  
Andrea looked at her and then back down. "...Kyozetsu.....Belldandy...Skuld.....Mom..Dad...Nicole and Robert." Andrea looked up. " I Love my family. But it's split into two. How can I love each life and be without one or the other?" The girl shook her head.  
"That is for you to choose." Andrea let out a soft shaken sigh.  
"If only i could be with one for a while longer and then come back to my true family." The gril smiled but said nothing.  
"But what of Kyozetsu?"  
"What of him?"  
"Where is he? Is he okay?"  
The girl looked at her and then stood up slowly, her long white gown flowing afound her.   
"Wait!! ...Dont' go! What of Kyo? Tell me...! Where are you going?" The darkness started to surround her as the girl walked away. Andrea tried to run after her but was caught in the snares of the darkness. Andrea cried out after the girl. With a tear in her eye, the girl turned around. Andrea whispered.  
"Please don't leave me.....please..." A tear slid down her cheek.  
"I am not leaving you. I AM you. All you have to do is accept me."  
".....arie..."  
"Just remember what you stand for..." And with that the Darkness surrounded Andrea and the girl. And there was no more but her thoughts.  
_  
~~~  
  
"Where's Urd? Why was Brett here?" Skuld complained for the thousandth time. Keiichi had managed to bring Arie upstairs and Belldandy did a quick scan spell on Arie. A few cuts and bruises, and a good bump on the head, but nothing broken. Thankfully. Bell healed up the buises, cuts and bumps. The one on her head was a bit serious, and they were all worried over that one. esecially since she didn't want to wake up. Belldandy and Skuld wouldn't leave her side. (Well Skuld did for a bit to make an attachment to Bampei. "Nurse Bampei," Even went as far as downloading a ton of medical infomartion into Bampei. Surprisingly enough, it didn't take much.)   
  
Keiichi, on the other hand kept handy with making tea and making sure that the two goddesses got some sleep at night while he worked an his studies. Belldandy took the whole ordeal a little harder then everyone expected. Keiichi had to try many times to get Belldandy up to cook anything at all. And when she did, her heart wasn't completely into it. And after a few attempts Keiichi offered to order out and shoo'd Belldandy back to Arie's side. They were all worried, but Bell was either knitting, talking or crying at Aries side.   
  
It was on the second day that they finally got a clue as to Arie being any bit consious. The music recorder that Skuld made for Arie started to play this haunting melody. First it started with a slow cello beats and soon it got more complicated in beats. And then there was a haunting chime of a saprano bell as if it was playing the words to the song. When hearing this Belldandy started to perk up, and Skuld put the equipment to record anything that it picks up. But at least they started eating properly again.  
  
There wasn't much word from anywhere else. Almost as if there was no way they could get contacted. When Belldandy tried calling out there was always a busy signal. Urd didn't show up for at least 3 days, but by the time that she did, they were all relieved and curious.   
  
"Onee-sama!" Skuld cried as she rushed into her sisters arms, much to the shocked Urd. Belldandy smiled understanding at her sisters return. Footsteps echo'ed from the hallway. They turned and expected to see Keiichi returning from his room. But there stood a blue haired girl, her goddess marks glowing, and her battle uniform moving with a shimmer as if it have a life of it's own. A glowing Orbed staff in her hands.   
"...Arie...." Belldandy whispered as Urd and Skuld stared at her with awe. Arie's silver blue eyes ablaze as she walked towards them all.   
  
"Ready?"  
  



	11. Chapter Nine Fatal Alliances

Chapter 9 ~ Fatal Alliances  
  
  
  
AN: Well, up to this point, some of the chapters are a little short. Seems that IÕm loosing ideas for this Story and am already plotting out the OAV's. (Yes there are OAV's..) Forgive me for some of them being a little short, and hopefully this one might make up for it and also answer a few other things.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Skuld Belldandy and Urd Stared at her, ArieÕs gown shimmered as she moved. ÒAre you ready?Ó She repeated.   
  
ÒReady for what?Ó Urd asked, completely forgetting why she was back.   
  
ÒIÕm going after Calesta, Your you coming with me? I want Kyozetsu back, and no deamon is going to stop me.Ó Skuld shifted her weight on her food, and Belldandy looked thoughtful. Urd shook her head.   
  
ÒYou were always the Õlets kick assÕ one. But I have news for you. You wouldnÕt last a minute. Well, not yet. You have no plan, your just going in there with that staff of yours and expect to get what you want.Ó   
  
ÒSure, why not.Ó   
  
Sweat drops formed on their foreheads and Arie gave them a wide-eyed innocent look. ÒWhat I say now?Ó Urd walked over and patted Aries back; Arie flinched away from her touch. ÒI have news for you, sister, Hell doesnÕt work that way. And also, we do have a plan. If you come with me, we are going home to Asgard so we can talk to Brett.Ó   
  
ÒWhy Brett? WhatÕs he got to do with this?Ó Ask Skuld, pulling out her mallet and about to head to the kitchen.   
  
ÒYou will see, sister, you will see.Ó   
  
And with that they headed out to meet Brett and learn of KyozetsuÕs fate.   
  
~~~LaterÉ  
  
Arie faced the glass in front of her. Her staff in hand. She wasn't sure whether to step forward or to step back. Was there no plan? There was. Could she remember it? Ah yes, she meeting Calesta, and Kyo on a different plane. But was she ready, or so she hoped. "Having second thoughts?" Arie nodded. Truthfully she was quite scared at seeing the Demons and Devils of her past. Her, Brett, Urd, Skuld and Belldandy all stood in Asgard, ready for a full out fight.   
  
"Why were you there to show me my past, not Urd. She's the goddess of the Past." Brett looked to her. "Urd was there, she would have a harder dealing with the loss of a sister and the pains of healing after such a war then I would." Arie nodded.   
  
"Urd?" Urd looked to Arie. "Yes?"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"What for?"   
  
"For being you." Urd stared at the blue haired girl. There was no meaning in any of her words, but there was understanding. Urd just nodded back, not sure what was meant. Maybe that was for her to figure out, she wasn't sure.   
  
With a deep breath, Arie stepped through the glass, leaving all of them behind. The glorious light and warmth filled her, and she closed her eyes until she was through. Blinking away the light all that she could see was a very familiar battleground. A cackle was formed above her. Looking up, she was Calesta.   
  
"How very ironic, back to the same field that you originally died in. And here you are, again. I will kill you." He floated down, a few feet from her, holding an unholy flaming bastard sword. She could not see Kyo anywhere.   
  
"He's safe."   
  
"Give him here, that was the deal. You face me alone, and then you return Kyozetsu! We had a deal!" Calesta just laughed and her persistent yells. Kyo meant nothing to him, he was only a pawn. If he were to die, he really could care less  
  
"Where's Kyo" She demanded holding her staff in front of her. She was ready to move, if he got to close. Little did she know that the glass that was planted there for her was now shattered and impassible.   
  
"He is.. being taken care of." He smiled evilly at her. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for you, Arie. I've been dreaming this moment for so long." Arie just held her staff with a death grip. There were many questions that she wanted answer. She knew that he wanted to kill her, but why? cause she was his assignment, or was there something else. She asked him as much.   
  
"Why? Why do you think that I want to kill you? Because you are too nice? Because youÕre a goddess? And I'm a demon?" Arie shook her head.   
  
"What do you stand for Arie? Is what you love so much forgotten while you were in hiding? Is all that you strive for, that passion gone?" He floated down to her, his sword being brought down. Arie used her staff to counter, and used the bottom of the staff and brought it up into Calesta's gut area, barely dodging, and coming back with a counter.   
  
"Think Arie." He whispered hauntingly into her ear. She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. But she was faster. With a small prayer, she shielded her herself with a beam of light that he could not see, and using her staff as a wall, she tipped up one side and rolled out, and then twirled it around out from under Calesta's sword and brought it around to hit him on the back of the head.   
  
"Why do you torment me?" She hit him again, "Why don't you just leave me alone" She hit him again even harder; he tried very hard not to cry out. Arie started to cry as she took her frustration for the first time. "Why can't I go back to the things were." And with that she stopped. Looking down at what she had done. Calesta was a bloody heap. He wasn't dead.   
  
"Re.. re.. mem.. ber...Ai...Air....Arie....." He coughed up blood. He was a demon, he had taken worse. He felt no pain, but it tortured him that she didn't know, didn't understand completely who she was.   
  
"What do you gain?"   
  
"Power! Lot's of it. I'll be stronger then the most powerful Devil alive. And my master and I will be close to equal. And together, he and I will destroy and create it all new. And there will be no sin for there is no rule to break. Kami-sama's mistake was that he set rules. He's a fool..." Arie's mind phased out as Calesta ranted on about his own thoughts finally being allowed to surface. In a way she stepped back from her body and looked around her. Here she was, she could kill Calesta, but that wasnÕt the problem. In a way, she pitted him. There was no way that he would be able to succeed in killing her, but not only that, his whole life was spent to find her, and he has an eternity to kill her. And for what? Power.   
  
Arie looked at Calesta, her eyes filled with tears, no more rage for what happened to her. She accepted her other side, her blue hair proved that.   
  
ÒI will not fight you, Calesta.Ó And with that she threw down her staff. ÒYou can not and will not kill me. Your dream of power is fading as I speak. You have no destiny here. Leave.Ó And with that, Arie turned around to leave by the piece of glass that she came through, only to find it shattered. She swung around just as she could feel the cold metal blade of CalestaÕs sword being pushed through her heart.   
  
ÒYou are a fool, Arie. And I had won.Ó CalestaÕs eyes bore down into ArieÕs eyes as the blood filtered down her dress. Calesta leaned in and touched his lips against ArieÕs. Stealing her last breath.   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Ten Death Part One

  
  
One Wish ~ By Arie Tarou   
  
Chapter 10 ~ "Death" Part One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keichii peered out of his room, and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. A sweat-drop formed from his head. "Where is everyone?" He muttered to himself. Slidding the bedroom door shut he went back to this much neglected homework. No point looking a gift horse in the mouth.   
  
~~~~ Meanwhile  
  
"Whaa…..When is she coming back!" Skuld muttered as she paced the room. They were all back at the main conference in Asgard. There was no point in sitting around at the portal gate, when it was easier to heal any injuries that she might have where there were more gods and goddesses available.   
  
"Relax, Skuld-chan, she will come back." Belldandy said from the small chair, sipping her tea. Urd just shrugged and leaned back, kissing Brett's cheek. Everyone was worried, and restless, Skuld's pacing didn't help.   
  
Belldandy's tea fell to the floor, and the delicate china shattered. "..oh……"  
  
"BELLDANDY!!" everyone rushed to her, as Belldandy tumbled over, clutching her heart. Belldandy closed her eyes as she felt the same blade the Calesta shoved into Arie's heart stab her own. The pain of the blade burned, tears filled Belldandy's eyes.   
  
"NOo!!!!" She screamed as she blanked out.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Calesta took his lips away from Arie's, she slumped against him. He smiled to himself. Finally, after 5000 years, he finally killed her. There was no regret. He looked down at the peaceful face, her soft lips, and the dull goddess markings on her face. Sadness struck his heart as he brought up his fingers to touch her soft skin that had now only grown cold. It could have been different, so very different. He lifted her head and kissed her again. Yanking out the sword, He slowly walked away, leaving Arie's bloody body where she fell.   
  
  
  
"Arie… Arie….." The soft musical male voice called. A five year old Arie smiled as she floated out of the trees.   
  
"You can't catch me! I know you can't, you never seem to be able to." The small boy frowned and pouted, and started to pretend to walk away.   
  
"Wait!" Arie floated down, her blue hair trailed behind her. "What would you do if you caught me?" The boy turned around, pretending to think of some wicked plan.   
  
"Tickle you.. or maybe.." The boy paused and blushed. She walked up to him, and put a had on his shoulder.   
  
"Tell me. How bad can it be?" She winked at him, and giggled. He only blushed harder. He then reached for her wrists, only to miss as Arie jumped back.   
  
"Not fair, you have to tell me what your going to do to me if you ever catch me!"   
  
"Well, if you come here, I'll tell you!" The boy protested, trying to keep down the colour in his cheek. Arie gave him a suspicious look, and slowly walked over to him. When they were facing only inches apart, The boy motioned for her to give him an ear, as if he was going to whisper the secret. She turned her head, and Caletsa leaned in.   
  
"I will kiss you."   
  
  
  
~8~@  
  
Arie stared into the dark silence. There was no pain, not physically, but her heart ached as the memories filtered back to her. She wanted to scream as the filled her head, but she had no voice.   
  
'Oh yeah, I'm dead. Calesta..he..' Arie wanted to cry, but there were no tears. She accepted this, she had met her maker, but it bothered her that, even after all these years apart, he would still kill her. Maybe he was right, she was a fool for believing that he would never change. That the boy the she knew had fallen in love with her when she was so young could turn out to be a demon, and only to grow into so much evil, and to forget and not care. He was right, she was a fool.   
  
'What's that?' a simple melody of tiny chimes surrounded her from every direction. It was a sad, haunty melody. It was different then the one that she heard when she, as Andrea, was talking to Arie after her fall. That one was soft and sweet. This one was dark. She listened as she could feel it's healing powers fill her soul, the cello beated with her heart as she tried to breath out the words. It was no use, it was unreachable, her voice was dry, and her eyes started to grow faint.   
  
'NO.. no, not yet. Please let me sing.. please let me finish the song!' Arie's head screamed as she tried to hold onto the simple melody as the darkness threatened to tear it away. 'Please, I don't even know the song, please let me have a chance to finish and learn the song..' Arie tried to cry out, but not a word came from her lips. Darkness surrounded her, as a single tear feel from her drying eyes. With her finger, she slowly wiped away the tear with the tip of her finger. Her chest didn't hurt. She looked at the tear, and watched as it threatened to fall away from its stand on her finger. She softly brought the tear to her lips, tasting the sweet salty liquid. She tried, this time, to sing, and the words flowed from her mouth.   
  
  
  
"Dominus Deus  
  
exaudi nos et misrere  
  
exaudi, Dominus  
  
  
Dona nobis pacem  
  
et salva nos a hostibus  
  
Salva nos, Deus  
  
  
Dominus exaudi nos  
  
Dominus misrere  
  
Dona nobis pacem  
  
Sanctus, Gloria  
  
  
dona nobis pacem  
  
e dona eis requiem  
  
inter ovas locum  
  
voca me cum benedictis  
  
pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem  
  
dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria"   
  
  
  
  
  
~8~@  
  
An: The song is called 'Salva Nos', And it's from Noir, if any one is interested.   
  
Translation:   
  
Lord God Hear us, the wretched Hear us, Lord   
  
Grant us peace And save us from the enemy Save us, God   
  
Lord hear us Lord have mercy Grant us peace Holy, Glory Grant us peace And give them rest Amongst this rejoiced place Call me with the blessed Merciful Jesus, give them rest Lord God, Holy, Glory  
  



	13. Chapter Ten Voices Part Two

  
  
_"Voices"  
  
  
  
Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume  
nemuri no naka kara  
mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto   
tsuredasu no  
  
futatsume no kotoba wa kaze   
yukute wo oshiete   
kamisama no ude no naka e   
tsubasa wo aoru no   
  
_   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
The light filtered through the shadows as the flurry of the november snow settled softly outside the window. The CD player in to corner of the room hummed off a soft melody. The light hum of a saprano voice echoed through the white walled room.   
"Andrea! Time to get up!" The voice echoed from the main floor below.   
The blankets started to roll around as she pushed back to see the time. 6:30. Thar would be about 3 hours of sleep. She rolled back into the blankets. 3 hours. She did it again! Stayed up late.   
"Andrea! Time to get up! You don't want me to bring up a glass of water?" Her mom yelled up a second time.   
"Coming" Andrea yelled as she pushed back the quilt and headed to the bathroom.   
Silently noting that she didn't remember turning on the CD player, nor did she remember that song. But it sure was pretty!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_tokete itta kanashii koto wo   
kazoeru you ni   
kin'iro no ringo ga   
mata hitotsu ochiru   
  
mita koto mo nai fuukei   
soko ga kaeru basho   
tatta hitotsu no inochi ni   
tadoritsuku basho  
  
furui mahou no hon   
tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari   
itsuka aeru yokan dake   
  
we can fly  
we have wings  
we can touch floating dreams  
call me from so far  
through the wind  
in the light  
  
mittsume no kotoba wa hum ..   
mimi wo sumashitara   
anata no furueru ude wo   
sotto tokihanatsu  
  
  
_


End file.
